


Recovery Mission

by SakiJune



Series: From Lungbarrow to Trafalgar Square [6]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: The Day of the Doctor, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakiJune/pseuds/SakiJune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gallifrey è tornata nella sua giusta dimensione, il tempo è tornato a scorrere. Due soldati in missione esplorativa cercano la conferma di come questo sia avvenuto e per mano di chi.<br/>Ambientato appena successivamente a "A Taste of Honey".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Jondak e Derpash sono frutto della mia testolina, due soldati come ce ne sono in ogni galassia. Sono sicuramente diversi dai Signori del Tempo incontrati nella seria classica, in quanto cresciuti in un'epoca in cui, dopo millenni di sterilità, i legami familiari hanno di nuovo un senso e uno scopo.  
> No, non è un caso che Derpash si abbrevi in "Derp". Quel tizio è un meme fatto e finito, ma verso la fine... beh, lo vedrete.  
> Androgar, cioè Peter de Jersey, ha davvero una facciotta tenera da Hamtaro. Siccome nello speciale del Cinquantesimo comunica al resto del Consiglio di Guerra la disfatta dei piani del Presidente, ho pensato che potesse occupare un ruolo a metà tra il politico e il militare. Il Castellano è colui che si occupa di ogni aspetto della difesa della Cittadella, la capitale di Gallifrey. Probabilmente è davvero un raccomandato, in quanto non mi è sembrato molto sveglio...  
> Il Consiglio di Ricerca Temporale Arcaliano esiste davvero, o almeno esisteva :P

Un bagliore apparve nel deserto che circondava le rovine di Arcadia. Dapprima sembrò solo un riflesso, che però assunse sempre maggiore consistenza e si rivelò una forma concreta. Era una TARDIS, della forma cilindrica e anonima che manteneva sul suo pianeta, dove non vi era bisogno di attivare il circuito camaleonte.

I due soldati che ne uscirono erano quasi sorpresi di non doversi difendere dall’attacco dei Dalek. Erano figli della Grande Guerra del Tempo, e si affacciavano ora in una Gallifrey sgombra di pericoli. - Siamo sicuri, Jondak?

\- Le coordinate erano queste. Non penso che il Generale abbia voglia di farci fare una vacanza al sole, o meglio alle nuvole. Siamo qui per un motivo e chi ha calcolato questo punto esatto è abbastanza sicuro che si tratti di questo punto esatt… oh. Der-

Momentaneamente incapace di ricordare la seconda sillaba del nome del suo commilitone, alzò il braccio ad indicare un punto poco distante. L’altro seguì il suo sguardo e trasecolò.

 

Come mosche nella tela a tre dimensioni di un enorme ragno, frammenti di lega metallica e corallo di varia grandezza erano sospesi in aria. Tra di essi spiccavano due figure umane.

\- L’abbiamo trovato. Oh, porco Rassilon…

\- Non bestemmiare - lo riprese Derpash meccanicamente.

\- Che differenza fa, adesso? È schiattato una volta per tutte. Il Castellano Androgar dice che se l’è meritato.

Derpash tagliò corto. - Non m’interessa cosa dice quella faccia da criceto raccomandata. Andiamo a vedere, dai.

Jondak gli tenne dietro, inciampando in altri frammenti di quando in quando. Ne raccolse uno e riconobbe ciò che restava di un collimatore di tachioni. Ragionò in fretta e spalancò gli occhi: - Derpash, fossi in te non mi avvicinerei… - Troppo tardi. L’altro aveva sfiorato il campo di forza, che aveva cominciato a vibrare visibilmente. - Sta per crollare tutto, bestia!

\- Che differenza fa? Se sono morti…

\- Se! Cosa vuoi rispondere al Generale, “se”? - Si voltò di scatto: qualcosa gli aveva colpito la spalla, ma il dolore era stato leggerissimo. Forse non sarebbe crollato proprio niente, ma doveva esserne sicuro: tirò fuori la sonda sonica e controllò. - Si sta rarefacendo ad una velocità accettabile. Non riesco a crederci, è riuscita a mantenere una rete di relatività dimensionale per proteggerli.

\- Chi?

\- La TARDIS, Derp.

L’altro si voltò a guardare il loro mezzo e Jondak scosse la testa, roteando gli occhi. - Non la nostra.

Derpash finalmente capì e spalancò la bocca, mentre guardava i due corpi scendere lentamente a terra. Sputò la sabbia portata dal vento e corse nel cilindro a cercare due barelle.

 

Jondak mosse una mano a valutare se il campo fosse svanito. Lo era. Si avvicinò alla figura più vicina, che indossava abiti scuri e sì, era senza dubbio un Signore del Tempo. Sembrava corrispondere all’ultima delle immagini che avevano visionato prima di partire per quella missione esplorativa. Non l’avrebbe giurato, però, perché quella registrazione mostrava uno sguardo temibile e feroce sotto i corti capelli grigi e la fronte pallida. Ma ora quegli occhi erano chiusi e anche quando Jondak si fu accertato che i suoi cuori battessero non riuscì a vedere in lui che una creatura inerme, indifesa e per assurdo meno viva della sonda che teneva ancora in mano.

Sentì Derpash che tornava con l’attrezzatura e gli gridò di occuparsi dell’altro, senza staccare gli occhi dal volto immobile del sopravvissuto.

\- Così, tu saresti il Dottore? Sei stato tu a salvarci? - sussurrò. Si rese conto di non riuscire a deglutire bene. Forse era colpa della sabbia.

\- Jondak, è una donna. Non è di qui, ha un cuore solo… posso sbagliarmi, ma credo che sia, ecco… - La voce gli tremò e si interruppe. Aveva perso una sorella durante la caduta di Arcadia, un tecnico del Consiglio di Ricerca Temporale. Era incinta di cinque mesi e aveva gli stessi capelli rosso-dorati dell’aliena sconosciuta che si agitava debolmente sulla sabbia.

\- Chiama rinforzi, non ho intenzione di azzardarmi a spostarli. Ricomponiti, ehi!

Derpash si schiarì la gola prima di accendere il trasmettitore che aveva al polso. Iniziava a piovere.

 

 


End file.
